Blind Love
by mayeka-yuki
Summary: Sakuragi had a relationship with Rukawa..yup Rukawa is a handicap and is on a wheelchair,new student Mitsui brings terror upon the school,Sakuragi changes his life and falls for him..what should Sakuragi do?
1. Default Chapter

"Blind Love" Pairing: RuHana, a bit of MitHana Summary: Sakuragi's boyfriend is Rukawa.yeah Rukawa is a cripple and stays on a wheelchair but Sakuragi despite of Rukawa's deffect he still loves him in every way.That is until transferee student Hisashi Mitsui goes studying in their school and Sakuragi as President of their school has to tour around the new student.Mitsui used to be a gangster but in some way Sakuragi changes him and little by little falls for out Hana-chan hehehe.  
  
~Ding-dong~ goes the doorbell.the door slowly opened revieling a face of middle aged woman, "Yes may I help you"the woman spoke.. "Good afternoon Ma'am,is Rukawa there?"Sakuragi said trying to be polite.The woman opened the door widely and stepped aside trying to let Sakuragi in. "Please do come in"she said calmly, Sakuragi quickly went into the house. "Honey,your friend Sakuragi is here to see you"she called out, "Tell him to come up mom"Rukawa called back.Sakuragi immediately went up to his boyfriend's room,knocking on the door but before he could knock the door widely opened revieling his boyfriend sitting quietly in his wheelchair,smiling.happy that his Hana-kun is here.Sakuragi,feeling excited to see his boyfriend once again immediately went inside the room and gave his boyfriend a big hug. "Oh I missed you so much Kaede"he said sweetly into Rukawa's ears, "I miss you too Hana-kun"he replied,leaned in closer to Sakuragi and kissed him softly on the lips and soon parted to gasp for air.  
  
"So what have you been doing here all day?"Sakuragi sweetly asked his koi,Rukawa smiled a bit "Nothing just painting and thinking of you"he replied softly.Sakuragi let out a chuckle "You think of me while you're painting too?"he asked again,"Of course you do'ahou you're an inspiration for me even though you're a bit annoying"Rukawa admitted,blushing.Sakuragi felt flattered upon hearing that remark from his koi,hugged him tighter and snuggled up to him "Kaede,I bought you something"he purred softly into his koi's ear.Rukawa blinked at Sakuragi "Huh?a surprise for me?"he softly said.Sakuragi nodded in reply and gave him a small black box.Rukawa's eyes where wide open. "Is this what I think this is Hana-kun?"Rukawa asked,still shocked from the present. Sakuragi smiled and replied "Just open it and you will get your answer",with that Rukawa did what he was told and slowly opened the box.revealing a beautiful ring quite expensive too.After that Sakuragi held Rukawa's hand and kneeled down in front of him.. "Kaede- kun..will you marry me?"he asked gently looking deep into Rukawa's blue pools.Kaede quickly closed the box and returned it to Sakuragi,making Sakuragi surprised that he had to ask "Why Kaede?".Rukawa looked down on the floor,not meeting Sakuragi's gaze upon him, "I don't think I can marry you Hana-kun.."he said softly. Sakuragi was dumbfounded of what his koi said to him..did he hear right?this his lover really reject his proposition of marriage?  
  
Author's notes:well here's chapter 1 hehehe I guess I am a little rusty with stories..i'm bored here so I'm just writing them for fun..please read and review tell me any comment :P THANKS 


	2. Knowing what's deep inside

"Chapter2"  
  
There was deep silence for a moment..they lay still for a moment not even a whisper could be heard.Suddenly Sakuragi spoke up to break the silence between them and had to ask again "Why Kaede?what's keeping you from marrying me?"he spoke out but not that loudly..he didn't want to startle out his koi just for an answer.Rukawa's gaze was still on the cold floor below,he gripped tighly the handles of his wheelchair as he was ready to give out his answer. "I just don't want you to suffer Hana-kun?"he said,Sakuragi couldn't understand and reasoned out "Suffer from what?". "Look Hana-kun do you really intend to marry someone who stays in a wheelchair,useless like me?"Rukawa spat out unable to hold back tears that were springing out from his eyes.  
  
From hearing that Sakuragi suddenly loomed down and gave his koi a tight hug "Yes Kaede I do intent to marry you.it doesn't matter to me if you are like that,the only thing that matters I love you"he replied softly into his koi's ears.Rukawa just gave out a shrug "But I don't want you to regret doing it,I mean look at me Hana-kun..aren't you even ashamed of me and my condition?"Rukawa asked.Sakuragi let go off Rukawa and carressed him face slighty "No,Kaede I will never regret any of it I love you too damn much and I am never ashamed of you..for me you're perfect just the way you are"he answered calmly.This time Rukawa was taken back,having a sense of fulfillment from the answer of his lover,those sweet words were totally absorbed in his head and he suddenly grabbed Sakuragi into a tight embrace once again, "I love you Hana-kun"he said.Sakuragi could only smile at his koi,fall into his embrace and reply "I love you too Kaede-kun". "Yes."Rukawa said softly in his koi's ears,Sakuragi being naïve asked "Yes what?".Rukawa had to dodge him in the forehead "To your proposition silly",Sakuragi got out of the embrace once again and his eyes were wide open "You mean."he started..Rukawa could only nod in response.Sakuragi got up and jumped and squeeled with joy "Kaede-kun's gonna marry me woo-hoo" he shouted.. "Oi do'ahou stop jumpping around you might break down the house plus your shieking voice can wake up the neighbors"Rukawa said.Sakuragi gave out his sad puupy dog eyes and was about to nag and pout to Rukawa,but instead he said "Hmph!though you're mean I still love you"..Kaede smiled "I love you too Hana-kun".After hours of speding time with his koi..Sakuragi finally decided to go home and get a good night's rest for other activities for tomorro.  
  
Author's Notes: Hello minna..chapter two for yah.Umm.thanks Devil for reviewing,sorry thought if I can't keep it short enough the idea was flowing throught my head.anyways I'll try to make it better.Chapter three-arrival of Mitsui watch out for it.bye!please read and review. 


	3. Arrival of Mitsui

"Chapter 3-arrival of a gangster"  
  
Sakuragi woke that morning with a good start..he kept a smile on his face while we looked at his frame full of picture of him and his koi. "hmm..Kaede"he mumbled,he slowly put the frame back from were it used to stands and got up heading to the shower, "ORE WA TENSAI!Basuketo man!"he sang loudly.After a quick shower he went down to gather his breakfast and just eat it along the way to school since he shouldn't be late coz he was the President of the school afterall he decided that it would be such a good idea to become a model student in their school.  
  
He pretty much made his way to school earlier than he had expected..there was no one in school but him,he scanned area by area to see if anyone had gotten here earlier than he did..at last he caught glimpes of someone,a dark tall figure making his way from the stairs climbing up.Sakuragi,thinking it was a theif trying to rob some of the school treasure and trophies we unhesitatedly threw the figure a baskeball hitting him on the head and making it fall down.Sakuragi rushed over to see who it was,boy was he in a surprise  
  
"Oh my god,principal Nakamura.are you ok?gosh I thought you were a burglar so I hit you with a ball,I'm so sorry" Sakuragi apologized altogether praying that the principal wouldn't bring up a punishment for him to execute.He helped the principal to stand up,the principal slowly dusted himself off the dirt he had gotten from his fall.Sakuragi rubbed hi hands together feeling that it had began to sweat due to his nervousness,he quickly tried to hide this and turned to face the principal waiting for his judgement.  
  
Principal Nakamura merely grinned out knowing what was on Sakuragi's mind "Sakuragi."he started,Sakuragi looked at the principal "Hai?"he asked the principal nervously,hands still sweating. "I want to see you in my office before classes begin ok?"the principal slowly said.Not wanting to question the decision of the principal,Sakuragi slowly nodded in response and then the principal was on his way,Sakuragi just let out a sign of relief and then went pondering what's the reason that the principal want him to go to his office.He left this question blank and unanswered, "well gonna hear from him later anyway.so I think I can soon know what he wants" he mumbled to himself and slowly headed to his classroom.  
  
'Oh how good it feel to come early with no one around'he thought to himslef while streching himself up.He looked outside the window and frowned seeing that students were coming in.Suddenly the bell rang,signaling that it was time to start school.Sakuragi slowly stood up and headed for the principal's office,still feeling bit nervous and uneasy.Upon reaching the principal's office he slowly knocked on the door, "Oh..Mr.Sakuragi come in and please do have a seat",Sakuragi slowly went inside and sat oppsitely with the principal.  
  
The principal stared at Sakuragi knowing that he must be nervous upon being with him, he just let out a smile "Take it easy Sakuragi it's not like I bite or anything.Upon hearing that,Sakuragi felt relieved a bit but still couldn't stop on thinking that the principal might have something up his sleeves. "You must wonder why you are being called in here today"principal Nakamura started, Sakuragi blinked "Is it about what happened early this morning Nakamura-sensei?coz if it was I am trully sorry for I had mistaken you for a theif"he said.  
  
Principal Nakamura couldn't help but chuckle "Of course not,I called you in for I want you to do me something..since I am gonna be off for 3 days that is"he said. Sakuragi blinked at him again,feeling uneasy and confused that he had to ask "what is it that you want me to do Sensei?". Principal Nakamura smiled slyly at Sakuragi then pushed the red button for calling into the front desk of the Secretary."All right Miss Sakimoto,bring him in"he said.Suddenly,there was a knock in the doorstep of the principal "Come on in"he answered back.  
  
The door cracked open revealing a young man,but much more of superior level to Sakuragi, "Ohayou Nakamura-sensei"the man said.Principal Nakamura just nodded in response then spoke out "Sakuragi this is our new student Mitsui Hisashi,he's the son of Hiroyuki Hisashi the owner of the big company Hisashi Industries..now..All I want you to do is tour him around the campus,tell him the rules and regulations plus teach him what goes on here on the school..have I made myself clear?"he said trying to sound strict. "Yes sir"Sakuragi responded. 'well this guy doesn't seem bad enough"he silently thought to himself.  
  
They both went out of the principal's office, Sakuragi immediately turned to see the man and thought of striking a conversation with him. "Umm..ano.Your father's a."he was cut off, "Don't think that for one minute that just because you are the President of this school that I'm gonna submit to your commands and rules,coz I swear that if you meddle or mess up with me I'm gonna get you good"Mitsui said and then turned to leave going off in a different direction. "A good kid?yeah right!I gues I spoke to soon"he mumbled soflty within himself and started to think 'I think I might regret accepting the principal's decision,that kid means bussiness' and continued to hurriedly walk trying not to be late on arriving in class. 


	4. Troublesome Mitsui

"Chapter 4-Mitsui the troublemaker"  
  
Sakuragi being the model student that he is,he went to school as early as possible to check up upon the students.He walked happily along the way humming a tune which had been stuck in his head all night long 'Yup for sure,nothing's gonna ruin my day today'he thought genkily inside his mind but his genkiness faded when a ceratin newbie troublemaker came into his mind 'Mitsui' he silently said in his head.He thought about what Mitsui had said to him earlier,he didn't seem to understand 'why would an owner of a large company would have such a neglected son' he thought again.He asked this to himself many times and then just let it all pass away with a smile and a chuckle 'hmm.surely he wouldn't be that bad right?'he finalized and continued to hum the song and hurriedly went to school.  
  
By the time he arrived there were already a few students who have arrived earlier than him,he greeted everyone with a genki face and a cheerful smile and then proceeded to his classroom.But before he could reach the classroom there was figures and shadows at the Janitor's closet,in suspicion Sakuragi couldn't help himself but to take a peek at the small hole.Upon peeking upon it,there he saw two boys being threatened by a man..the tow boys were identified by Sakuragi as his classmates in 1st year,he peeked in more closer at the man threatening them and finally recognized that person 'Mitsui!' his mind raced at seeing Mitsui bullying the younger kids.  
  
Sakuragi didn't notice that he had clung onto the door a bit tighter and when the door quickly opened he could not help but to be dragged by it and fall onto the floor,making the 3 people turn their heads and looked at Sakuragi.Sakuragi quickly stood up and looked up at the 2 kids who were petrified and shaking because of what Mitsui have done to them,with that Sakuragi signaled the two to leave.Immediately the tow left hurriedly without wasting anytime.Mitsui gave Sakuragi a deathly glare "Why did you have to interfere?didn't I warn not to get in my way?"he said angrily,clenching his fist as if he was about to strike out Sakuragi. Sakuragi stood straight and tall and gave out his reply at Mitsui "It's because I am the President of this school and I shall be follwed by all the students in this school whether they like it or not" he said strictly trying to act calm but deeply inside he was feeling a bit nervous.  
  
"Yeah right.as I said I don't care if you're the President of this damn school,I can do whatever I want and no one not even a stupid campus President is gonna boss me around you hear that"Mitsui said mockingly and went out of the room leaving Sakuragi dumbfounded and speechless.He was a bit schocked at Misui's reaction 'how can a persone like that be so hard to handle.surely he means real trouble"he thought and slowly walked out and slamming the door closed behind him proceeding back to his classroom and study for the upcoming finals.Upon reaching his classroom,he quietly sat down and immediately scanned his bag for the textbooks that he needed to finish reading,but found them missing.He was in panic and hurriedly searched everywhere for his textbooks and asking almost about everyone if they have seen it but with all that his search was a complete failure.  
  
This really made him frustrated and let out all his anger by kicking a waste bin which was positioned near him,the waste bin upon being kicked fell down and scattered all the trash with it.Sakuragi looked around if anybody saw it then quickly bent to pick up all the trash and put it back in the trash bin,at cleaning it..he eyed something red,blue and green,it was shredded all over.He picked up a piece of the torn paper which had "Saku"written on it..he got another part and connected it with the first part and reaveled the whole writing "Sakuragi".  
  
His eyes was widely opened..this was his textebook,it was shredded,torn and was completely useless now.he thought of people who might have done this and the first person which came in mind was 'Mitsui'.Sakuragi was so angry he stomped off and hurriedly scanned the whole campus looking for Mitsui and give him a piece of his mind but with no success he couldn't find Mitsui anywhere.Being defeated by the mere fact that Mitsui wasn't there he completely gave up and went back to his classroom sighing.After classes he began his search for Mitsui again but sadly he has by somehow dissappeared,thinking the Mitsui might have gone off and decided to cut classes he went home tired and defeated feeling wobbly by the fact that his textbooks were as good as gone.  
  
Author's note: Well minna here it is the fourth chapter hahaha I am so very ashamed,I can't think of anything to say.I hope this chapter is quite alright.sorry If I updated long I'm just lazy I think.gosh!hehehe!well I hope you all read and review for me..thanks mwuah* luv ya all 


	5. Even More Trouble

"Chapter 5-Even More Trouble"  
  
Sakuragi woke up still feeling dizzy and groggy from all the events which took place.Who ever knew that Mitsui would create such a fuss in the school campus plus be a major trouble and obstacle that Sakuragi has to face and deal with.Since yesterday Sakuragi can't get his anger off Mitsui,he finds it unforgivable that his textbooks were torn and shedded.He decided it was time to face Mitsui off,since being the President he could not allow Mitsui to harass other students in the school grounds plus he has to know where he stands and Sakuragi being short-tempered have had enough of Mitsui and his wrong doings.  
  
He hurriedly went to school,trying to be early as possible so that when he has his final face off with Mitsui rumors will not spread and there would be less people to witness this upcoming event.He quickly scanned the whole campus again for Mitsui bad sadly the same results as it were yesterday had arisen.Sakuragi decided to check the back portion of their school hoping that by any chance Mitsui would be there,slacking off or continuing on his foolishness.He went there and there he saw Mitsui,sleeping peacefully like a baby.Sakuragi found it cute 'Oh how cute he looks just like an angel but when he gets up his horns never fail to come out'he thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly Mitsui felt that he know that he was not alone and stirred up from his sleep and gazing upward seeing a staring Sakuragi before him.Sakuragi immediately looked away trying to hide the blush that was marked upon his face,Mitsui grinned and approached the still blushing Sakuragi.He turned Sakuragi's chin to face him,he leaned in closer to Sakuragi,their face inches apart.Sakuragi's heart raced and his breathe was scarce..was Mitsui flirting with him?.but Sakuragi thought wrong,when Mitsui finally had a grab on Sakuragi's uniform collar,gripping it tightly almost not making Sakuragi breathe. "For the last time you freak,don't meddle in my affairs..oh I know what you want from it's because I tore up your textbooks right?huh!what a shallow reason to be angry at someone.it just goes to show that you're a nerdy freak"Mitsui said in a mock tone and gave out a laugh at Sakuragi then put him down.Mitsui seeing Sakuragi was still in shock of what he had said began to turn around and walked away,when suddenly a hand gripped Mitsui tightly in the shoulders..It was Sakuragi.  
  
He had finally gone out of control,Sakuragi's rage cannot be compared by any other..Mitsui really made him mad,he mad Mitsui turn around to face him then gave out his very famous headbutt. 'Gomen Haruko,I know that I should not have done this..'he whispered gently into the ongoing wind.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Sakuragi (cough) please promise me that you will be a good guy,no more fighting ok?please promise me that"Haruko said weakly.Sakuragi held Haruko's hand tightly with tears forming in his eyes "Hai Haruko I will become a great guy,I'll never fight.I swear and promise that to you".With that Haruko gave out a weak smile "I'm glad" but suddenly she stopped and closed her eyes peacefully as if she was asleep. "HARUKOOOOO!" Sakuragi screamed from the top of his voice but he knew that his best friend could no longer hear him.  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
"Hey you two what's going on there"they heard a voice..a man..running towards them..It was Principal Nakamura.Mitsui stood up and rubbed his still aching temple trying to pretend that he was the victim of all this.The Principal caught his breathe and turned to face the two students "What happened here?"he said in a rather furious tone.Mitsui tried to act as innocent as he could so that all the blame goes to Sakuragi,the Principal eyed Sakuragi "What happened here?care to explaine this mess to me Mr.Hanamichi?".Sakuragi felt tense and tried to think of something to answer the principal back with,when finally he got an excuse he was unable to speak because of Mitsui's interfearance. "Sensei,he suddenly jumped me and gave me a headbutt,see!" Mitsui said revealing the still red bump on his forehead,the principal gave a closer look at it and then turned around and eyed Sakuragi "Mr.Hanamichi,I would like to see you in my office please?that would be all..you could go in now Mr.Hisashi". With that Mitsui hurriedly went inside,and Sakuragi had nothing to protest about just went in and followed the principal to his office.  
  
Author's Notes: yo minna!here it is Chapter 5 hahaha.I'm getting crazy as the days go by.well wait up for chapter 6 ok?.what will the principal do to Sakuragi?what will he do about Mitsui.stay alert for the next chapter..thanks also to those who reviewed you are my inspiration.Luv you all...ja ne! 


	6. Face off

"Chapter six- their face off"  
  
Sakuragi dragged his body heavily following the principal into his office, 'I wonder what Nakamura-sensei saw' he thought nervously.When they finally reached them office,Sakuragi couldn't feel at ease with himself.not knowing what his principal is planning for him having been witness to the act of treating the new student roughly.The principal first sat down and and then eyed Sakuragi "Please have a seat Mr.Hanamichi"..with that Sakuragi did what he was told to do and sat down quietly.He looked at the principal nervously, "Mr.Hanamichi,as what I have seen from early today's act,and I understand that you have not gotten quite along with your fellow student"the principal started and all Sakuragi could reply was just a small nod.  
  
"But you should at least note that he is your senior,you should pay him respect.just because you're the president in the school campus..it does not give you the right to disrespect your elders,therefore I want you to respect him"the principal continued,this time Sakuragi protested "Demo Nakamura-sensei,he's bad last ti~" but he was cut short by the principal "Mr. Hanamichi how dare you badmouth the son of the owner of a large company.I know you're just saying those things to make him look bad and blame all the troubles on him,now from this moment on I do not wish to hear any trouble from you and stay away from Mr.Hisashi,I'm also sorry to say Mr.Hanamichi that I have to suspend you for 3 days because of causing trouble..you may leave now" the principal said coldly. With nothing to do or to complain of what the principal says,he quietly stood up and walked out of the office.  
  
Out of the office,Sakuragi sighed deeply 'Damn principal,if I haven't controlled myself I would even give you a headbutt not caring if I get suspended for all eternity..stupid Mitsui getting me into trouble I'll show him"he ranted into his mind.He scampered off into the campus trying to find Mitsui,and found him lying around the basketball gym sleeping again.He silently crept near the sleeping figure and then kicked him,making Mitsui yelp in pain.Mitsui quickly opened his eyes and turned to look at who had kicked him so hard,and there he saw an angry face before him.He grinned "Well,well,well if it isn't the president Mr.Hanamichi,I heard that you were suspended..hehehe tough luck kid,I told you not to mess with me~"ha mocked but then was cut off by Sakuragi's punch.  
  
Mitsui weakly stood up and rubbed the still red and aching spot, "What's wrong with you?I'm the victim here I shoul be the one mad at you"he said loudly,Sakuragi clenched his fists and replied "You're such a sick and spoiled bastard..if you think that just because your father owns a big company,that doesn't give you any right to do everything you want..there are rules Mitsui and sometimes you must abide to it whether you like or not". Ater saying those he slowly turned his gaze onto Mitsui which was full of hurt 'Oh no,I think I said too much' he thought.. "Shut up!you don't even know the half of what I am going through right now,how can you freely say all those things right into my face?"Mitsui said out loud,tears forming in his eyes. Sakuragi grunted "Yeah right,admit it!you're just a bastard who care of nothing and no one but himself,when you say you aren't then prove it to me"he said out loud.  
  
Mitsui turned away from Sakuragi "Hmph!I was right..you do have a lot of pride in you..huh!just because you're the president of the school,you order people around when in fact deep down inside you're just a lowlife trying so hard to fit in the crowd"he said in a loud voice.By hearing this Sakuragi could not help but slap Mitsui hard on the cheeks,he could not hold back the tears behind his eyes "Yah so what if what you said about me is true..it still does not hide the fact that you are such a lowlife person yourself trying to act all cool.being sadistic,happy when the people around him are hurt,bound and broken.so maybe you have problems with your family,but it does not give you any right to bring your problems here at school and mostly blame or release your anger towards your fellow schoolmates"he said and then quietly walked away.  
  
Mitsui rubbed the aching spot where Sakuragi had slapped him,he was in total shock that Sakuragi would do such a thing.he tossed his head aside and brought his eyes casting them down to the floor and could not help but give out a sad and weak smile 'Hmm..maybe he's right,I should stop all these non-sense' with that he clenched his fists and vowed to himself 'yup!tomorrow I will change' and grinned.  
  
Author's notes:yo!minna!huh!finally chapter 6 .it's not so much but it will do.thannk you so much for those who reviewed..please review this one too onegaii?thanks minna!I love you! 


	7. A wierd day,Mitsui changes

"Chapter 7-The Change"  
  
Sakuragi woke up feeling groggy,his body felt heavy and feeling dizzy as if his head was spinning round and round.He decided that it was no use to go back to sleep,all night long he kept on thinking about what happened to him and Mitsui,he kept on thinking that it was partially his fault why all of it had happened plus he didn't really give Mitsui that chance to speak out yesterday,he knew that Mitsui had something to say.He slowly stood up,took a quick shower and was on his way to visit his lover once again.He was so excited to go to his lover and be around him once more,just the thought of his lover made his problems over Mitsui just disappear.  
  
When he finally got to Rukawa's house,he knocked once again and again was greeted by Rukawa's mother. "Oh Sakuragi-kun,it's you.Rukawa's upstair please come in and make yourself at home"she said politely,Sakuragi just gave out a smile and thought silently in his head 'Yah I will".He slowly went inside the house and proceeded unto his koi's bedroom,seeing his koi half naked from just talking his shower so he decided to surprise him "Heloo"Sakuragi said cheerfully,thus making Rukawa yelp in surprise "Gah!what are you doing here?"he said.Sakuragi gave out a huge grin "I'm visiting you koi" then his face fell down being sad "Why?you didn't want me here"he said again with sad puppy dog's eyes,making Rukawa smile at his lover's expression.  
  
He leaned in closer and gave his lover a hug and shook his head "Of course I wanted you here you do'ahou you're my boyfriend" he looked at his fingers then saw the ring "Opps!scratch that my fiance I mean" he sadi and gave out a smile to his lover who was standing before him.Sakuragi gave his koi a little pat on the head "Hey I'm gonna run down to the store and buy something to eat you want something?"he asked his koi.Rukawa nodded "Hai,a pepsi and some pocky please"he replied. With that Sakuragi came closer to his koi and give him a small kiss on the forehead "Ok,I won't take long"he reassured his koi and was about to go out,but was called again by his koi and turned around "Hana-kun.be careful ok?and remember don't talk to strangers.."he said.Sakuragi couldn't help but to smile at his lovers overprotectiveness "I'm not a kid anymore Kaede-kun I can handle myself"he said,turned around and left going towards a convenience store nearby.  
  
Once at the store,he tried to remember what his koi had said 'Hmm.a pepsi and.what was it'he thought silently in his head,not noticing that there was someone coming his way..he bumped into that person making both of them fall into the floor. "Anou.gomen-nasai"Sakurgi apologized,scratched his head and opened his eyes to see whom he has bumped into,upon opening it he saw..Mitsui?! Mitsui just smiles and greeted him cheerfully "Yo!" and gave Sakuragi a smile. Sakuragi raised a brow at Mitsui 'Is he going whack?what's with his expression,I thought he was gonna kill me or something..'he thought again. Sakuragi was a about to stand up but then a hand offered him help to get up.Sakuragi took the hand and slowly stood and dusted himself "Arigatou"he said and slowly turned around to do his shopping.He started to think again of what his lover wanted him to bring 'Oh yeah a pepsi and a box of pocky' then raced to get the pocky onto the other aisle.  
  
He suddenly got a feeling that somebody was following him again,he turned around but saw nobody there and just slowly turned back around and continued to shop.He got a lot of stuff like chips,chocolate,sodas,candy,lolipop..etc.When he suddenly saw that everything he wanted to get was already there,he qucikly rushed over to the counter to pay for all the things that he got. "That would be three hundred thousand yen sir"the cashierlady said politely with a matching smile.Sakuragi can't help but smile back,he reached into his pocket and got out his wallet to pay for all he got,but his hands was suddenly flipped away by some stranger. "Hey what the-"he was cut short when he saw who it was.Mitsui?!. Mitsui just smiled "Miss I'm gonna pay for all of this"he said and got out a credit card from his wallet.Sakuragi's eyes widened "Mitsui-san..please I can't let you pay for all of this-"he said but was cut off by Mitsui's finger. "Shh.I'm going to pay for this and that's final!"he replied and turned back to pay.  
  
After that Mitsui accompanied Sakuragi outside of the store, "Hey how about if we go eat something for lunch together?"he said suavely.Sakuragi shook his head "Iie,no thanks.you've already gave me more than enough..i couldn't possively"he said. "But I insist"he replied back and grabbed Sakuragi's hand,leaving Sakuragi no other choice but to go with him.Mitsui had brought him into a fastfood chinese restaurant "Umm.will this be ok with you Sakuragi?"Mitsui asked,and all Sakuragi did was nod in reply. 'Damn!Kaede's gonna kill me.what should I do?'he thouglu nervously.They ordered their food and sat there waiting for it to be served.Mitsui looked at Sakuragi,Sakuragi in turn just blinked "What is it?do I have something on my face"Sakuragi asked,Mitsui shook his head.. "Um..Sakuragi there's something I wanted to tell you"he began.Sakuragi looked at Mitsui "What is it?"he asked.Mitsui gripped his hands together.. "Um.I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what I have said and done to you at school,it seems quite silly of me for getting mad at little things"he said, Sakuragi gave him a smile "Hey it's no problem,I too must apologized for the way I have treated you and of the meaningless words that I have said"he said calmy.Mitsui extended his hand "Friends?"..Sakuragi could only give out a warm smile "Friends".  
  
After eating lunch with Mitsui,he hurriedly rushed over to his koi's house who was still waiting for his arrival. 'Mitsui was sure acting very weird today.oh well maybe that guy has decided to change'he thought to himself and smiled.Upon arriving at his koi's house,he knocked again hoping to see Kaede's mother again but it was Rukawa who was who opened the door for him. "Oh Kaede-kun.hey!"he greeted and slowly went inside. "Hey!what took you so long?"Rukawa asked.Sakuragi slowly put the groceries down and stretched out his aching muscles. "Were they heavy..here sit down I'll give you a massage"he sid.And with that Sakuragi sat down beside his lover and was given a soothing massage.He hugged Rukawa tighly "you're the best Kaede-kun"he said,Rukawa hugged him back you're the best too Hana- kun"Rukawa replied and they spent the whole day snuggling up to each other.  
  
Author's notes:hey minna!I am so sorry if I only updated it now.i was beginning to feel lazy at writing famfictions..very sorry..i promise to do my best..well here's chapter 7 for all of you.thanks for the reviews..stay tuned for the next chapter oh yeah and don't forget to read and review k?luv ya!!! 


End file.
